


Now and Eternally

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amadeo has had this nightmare before, but does the resolution of it also forebode a promise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Eternally

Marius watched the red head as he slept soundly, splayed out over the velvet coverlet of his chambers. He couldn’t help but be captured by the beauty of the youth that had kept him company, speaking of poets and teachers from long ago, posing questions and theories up until sleep had taken him. He looked peaceful in sleep, his face relaxed and his right hand laying languidly near his brow, as if placed there intentionally. Sapphire eyes watched his chest rise and fall with his rhythmic breathing, noting a slight shiver to his skin.

Marius grabbed a smaller quilt, covering him from the cold that had started to seep into the night. Even with the windows closed and the candles lit the Palazzo didn’t stay as warm as it was during the day. His eyes ghosted over the face, noting the minute movements of his sleeping cherub. Amadeo’s movements went from small sharp and quick, a moan escaping his lips. Curiosity caught the immortal as he watched the face for a moment longer before diving into his companions dream.

He was in the wild lands and the winter. His apprentice fought against his captors, but their grip was too strong. ‘Amadeo..’ Amber eyes turned to him in panic and surprise. “Padrone?!” He called out once he’d found his voice. Marius watched him, his face serene as he held his arms open. ‘Come to me, Amadeo. Don’t you know you have the strength to break free? Fly away from them and come to me..’ The boy watched him for a moment from over his shoulder before turning around. “Fly away?…”

The next thing he saw, Amadeo had shot up from out of his capturer’s grasp, his face one of wonder as black and white feathered wings had spouted from his shoulders. His eyes searched before catching those of Marius. “Master?” ‘Come to me, my darling.’ He replied, his smile comforting. The wings spread out as his eyes filmed over with tears. Marius enfolded him as he came to rest in his arms. “ They tried to keep me from you..” He cried softly.

He could see the whole situation play out. His cherub had been snatched up and carried away by boat to be sold as a slave. He saw the boy look upon him for the first time. “My darling, I will always be here. You are mine, now and eternally.” He whispered, allowing himself to leave the image, watching as the dream continued. Amadeo had stopped moving, his features relaxed once more.

Amadeo woke slowly, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He’d been talking with Marius when he’d fallen asleep, the nightmares trying to return. This time, they’d taken a bitter sweet turn, one that ended in him in his Master’s arms. As he sat up and stretched he noticed a piece of parchment folded and standing on the table with his name on it. He padded softly towards it, his hands snatching it up and opening it before he’d even thought. A sigh left him, a soft smile playing on his lips as he read,confirming his suspicions as to why his nightmares had suddenly changed. He also wondered if this little message didn’t hold some favor from the fates as he read.

Amadeo,

I will always be here, my darling. You are mine, now and eternally.

-Marius


End file.
